Kiss the Girl
by lou-thewriter
Summary: Ron and Hermione spend time together - "Hermione stood and watched as Ron pulled a rather large something or other out of the brush. As he got closer into view, Hermione realized it was a boat. It was a rather old, dirty boat, but a boat nonetheless."


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in this story except for the plot.

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except the plot. She's basically God.

I based this off of the song 'Kiss the Girl' from 'The Little Mermaid.'

Kiss the Girl 

'It's sad really…it's your last year and you still haven't gotten together with Hermione.' 'What are you talking about, Harry? I don't…I mean…I don't want- that.' The conversation kept playing over and over in his head. How could he be so stupid? Who was he kidding? -Apparently no one.- Now, he sat at the edge of the small lake within the Weasley's property, thinking sourly to himself about his mistakes with Hermione. Turning his head slightly, and running his fingers through his hair, he spotted someone. Freezing in his spot, he realized it was /her/. She must've gotten there last night when Ron was sleeping, but she was already reading.

Smiling to himself, he decided to go over there and press his luck. "'Lo Hermione," he said, approaching her and ringing his hands nervously.

"Oh, hello Ron," she said, looking up from her book.

"Er-when did you get here?" Ron fumbled over his words as he cautiously sat down on the same stump that Hermione was reading on.

"Last night. You were already asleep, so I didn't bother waking you."

"Oh." –That was probably best. You would've had a fit if she'd seen you in your pajamas.- Sighing deeply, he kept questioning her. He couldn't deal with the awkward silence. "Have you eaten, then? Breakfast, I mean."

"Yes, actually. Your Mum called Ginny and me down to have some awhile ago."

"Right." Ron looked around for something to do. "Listen, d'you…d'you want to go for a boat ride? Er-with me. After you finish that chapter?"

"I-uh…all-all right I suppose," Hermione said, her face turning bright red. "I have 10 pages left…"

"Yeah, that's all right…I-er haven't had breakfast yet," Ron got off of the stump and bit his lip. "I'll be back…"

Ron quickly headed towards the house, suddenly aware of all the things Hermione might be thinking. –She's thinking you're eager to get away from her. Or else she knows you like her…you shouldn't've made it so obvious. Wait? What does she think about my arms?- Ron clamped them to his sides, and then realized that this was probably worse. Sighing, he was relieved as he through open the door and slumped down in one of the kitchen chairs, not noticing that his brothers were there visiting.

"Little brother, if we didn't know better, we would say you're love sick."

Ron jumped out of his seat, and looked across the table, horrified to see Fred and George sitting in front of two rather large plates of food. "What are /you/ doing here?"

"Stopping by…for food," George replied, motioning towards the sums of eggs, bacon, and pancakes accumulated on his plate.

"Right. Well then eat and get your noses out of /my/ business."

"All right."

Ron looked up again, shocked to actually hear that his brothers were going to respect his wishes for once.

"Just as soon as you tell us what you're planning to do after breakfast." George looked at him, a mischievous look in his eyes, while Fred gave him a knowing smile.

-I thought too soon.- "No. That's my business."

"With Hermione," Fred coughed loudly and the two cracked up.

Ron's face turned bright red. "Is not! Can't you find anything better to do?"

"Um…" the two pretended to consider it for a moment before adding, "no. But, when you two kiss, be sure to let us know the details."

"Why would you want to know?"

"Let's just say…we've been preparing for it for awhile, and we'd like to collect our winnings."

Grabbing a piece of toast, Ron angrily stomped towards the door. "You /disgust/ me!"

Still stomping his way, Ron violently took a bite out of his toast and sat down with a heavy sigh next to Hermione.

"Er…Ron?" Hermione looked over in his direction. "Did- I mean…is something…wrong?"

"Rrrmmmfff," Ron replied, still having a large piece of toast in his mouth.

"Erm?"

Gulping down the piece, Ron tried again. "Yes." Not waiting for her to ask what, he continued, "Stupid brothers…they ruin everything." Realizing that Hermione was skeptical about going on a boat ride with him now, he said, "But I still wanna go for that ride…I mean…if you do too…"

"Oh, er-yes. I do."

"Good," Ron said happily, standing up and brushing off his jeans. He quickly disappeared into the woods, searching for something. "Where is it…where is it…" Ron muttered to himself as he smacked away branches from his view. "A-ha!"

Hermione stood and watched as Ron pulled a rather large something-or-other out of the brush. As he got closer into view, Hermione realized it was a boat. It was a rather old, dirty boat, but a boat nonetheless.

"There," Ron said triumphantly as the two watched the boat float quietly in the water. "So…er-here," he said, awkwardly holding his hand out for her to grasp as she stepped into the boat.

Hermione took his hand slowly (and blushing madly) and stepped into the boat that was floating silently along. She smoothed out her jeans as Ron sat down across from her and grabbed the oars. Looking determined, Ron brought the oars back and forth until the two floated along nicely through the lake. "This is nice," said Hermione, breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"I'm glad I came."

"I am too."

The silence returned as they studied each other's faces for a couple of moments, blushing in turn. _  
_

"So…" Ron said suddenly, running a hand through his hair after they had been around the small lake around three times. "What did you do this summer…so far?"

"Nothing really, I spent some time with my parents. They like having me home. I miss them when I'm away too, so it's nice to see them." Hermione suddenly looked troubled and bit her lip nervously.

"What is it?" Ron questioned. He knew her so well, being able to read her mood with a simple glance.

"It's just…" Hermione sighed deeply. "I mean, my parents. I worry about them, while I'm away. They can't protect themselves!" She looked down at her reflection in the water, as Ron reached over and grasped her hand.

"Hermione, it'll all be okay. In the end, it'll all be okay." He could tell she was happy that he was so confident, and she squeezed his hand tightly before dropping it and returning hers to her lap. "Shall we…head back then? It must be nearly lunch time by now," Hermione said, still focusing on the water beneath them._  
_

"Er…" Ron didn't want to go back. It was crowded and…not…private. –I was planning! Planning to finally tell her…- "Gryffindors are supposed to be brave," he mumbled as he slowly oared them back to the deserted shore.

"What was that, Ron?" Hermione asked, looking hopeful.

"Oh…nothing, nothing," he replied quietly, and Hermione looked back down at her feet, feeling discouraged.

They were getting closer and closer to shore, and Ron was getting more and more nervous. –It's now or never…- "Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

Ron's breathing became shallow as he leaned in towards her face. Hermione hardly knew what was happening as Ron put one of his hands on top of hers, and the other behind her neck. Shivers ran up and down her spine and their noses barely touched. She automatically slammed her eyes shut and heard thunder clap in her ears when their lips pressed against each other.

Ron moved his hands and Hermione lifted hers up and hung them around his neck. Placing his hands on her waist, Ron traced Hermionie's bottom lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth.

After a few minutes, Ron and Hermione pulled away, gasping for air.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well, I hope you liked it. Reviews are nice.


End file.
